sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Any Dream Will Do (song)
"Any Dream Will Do" is a popular song written by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice for the 1968 musical Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. It is generally the beginning and the concluding song of the musical, sung by the title character of Joseph. The song has been sung by numerous performers. In 1969 it was released on the B-side of the 7-inch single We Will Rock You by child singer Christopher. This recording was produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice and arranged by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Joe Cuddy's version was a number one hit in Ireland in 1974. The song was voted Broadway Song of the Year in 1981 and won an Ivor Novello Award in 1991. The song was performed by Jason Donovan, Donny Osmond and Lee Mead at the Concert for Diana on 1 July 2007. It was notably parodied by Irish radio personality Mario Rosenstock in 2005 as "José and his Amazing Technicolor Overcoat", a send-up of then-Chelsea F.C. manager José Mourinho. It was also parodied by a musical duo Amateur Transplants on their first album Fitness to Practice as "Mr Burton". Jason Donovan version | label = Really Useful Group, Polydor | writer = Andrew Lloyd Webber (music), Tim Rice (lyrics) | producer = Nigel Wright | prev_title = R.S.V.P | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = Happy Together | next_year = 1991 }} In 1991, the song was released as a single by Jason Donovan, who was then playing Joseph in the West End production of the musical at the London Palladium. The single topped the UK Singles Chart for two weeks in June and July 1991; in July, it was certified Gold by the BPI for sales greater than 400,000 copies. In Donovan's native Australia, "Any Dream Will Do" peaked at number 92 on the ARIA Singles Chart in August 1991. The song was also a number-one hit in Ireland and reached number three in Austria. The song was also performed by The X Factor duo Same Difference, with Jason Donovan, on 15 December 2007. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications ''Any Dream Will Do'' and Lee Mead version | label = Really Useful Group, Fascination | writer = Andrew Lloyd Webber (music), Tim Rice (lyrics) | producer = Nigel Wright | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} In 2007, the BBC One television series Any Dream Will Do, named after the song, searched for a new, unknown lead to play Joseph in a West End revival of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. The song was performed by the twelve contestants on the programme as the opening number to the first show, and it was performed again by Lee Mead, voted by the public as the winner of the series, as the finale to the series. After the series, a single was released featuring "Any Dream Will Do", sung by Mead as the winner, and "Close Every Door", another song from Joseph which had been used each week as a contestant left the programme. It was performed by Mead along with second-placed Keith Jack and third-placed Lewis Bradley. The single was released for digital download on 12 June 2007 and entered the UK Singles Chart on 17 June at number 18. After being released on CD on 18 June, it charted at number two on 24 June. It was held from the number-one spot by Rihanna and Jay-Z with their hit single "Umbrella", but this was not the case in Scotland, where the song debuted at number one, succeeding "Icky Thump" by The White Stripes. Downloads and CD single sales raise funds for the BBC's annual Children in Need charity appeal. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Category:1968 songs Category:1974 singles Category:1991 singles Category:2007 singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Songs from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat Category:Songs with music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Songs with lyrics by Tim Rice Category:Song recordings produced by Nigel Wright (record producer) Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Fascination Records singles Category:Charity singles Category:Donny Osmond songs Category:Jason Donovan songs Category:Sarah Brightman songs